Honey Line
by XxAkatsukiFanxX
Summary: Doujin-based. Inspired by a fic by Hori Midarikawa, same title. America finds some way to distract England from cooking.


**AN: As you can tell, it's from a doujin. I decided to write it when I read another fanfic, same title, by Hori Midorikawa. That's when I noticed that not many people can read the Chinese doujin so I decided to post it in the end You should read her fanfic as well, for someone who just wrote it seeing the pictures its well done XD . Some of the lines can be found from her fic so I'm sorry mostly the sex scene (actually almost all of it…..) cause I'm no good with it so sorry if its crappy.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine nor is the doujin. Not to mention a few(ok, most…) lines of the fic…**

"Welcome home! Tonight we're having curry tonight!"

America had just come back from work and when he walked in the living room, he could see England turning around to greet him wearing an apron. Behind his back seemed to be something black bubbling in the pot. America's tired face darkened at the thought of eating it.

'_Why do I even…'_

XxxX

England was now by the stove, chopping up vegetables, while America was sitting at the table after his bath with a towel hang around his neck, burying his head under his hands.

'I've completely forgotten about happens normally after a marriage! To think that I'll have to encounter such a thing on the first day… I shouldn't have come home early.'

Somewhere along the line, England had started whistling, and America propped his head on his arms bent over the table. He got a glance of England's smiling, happy face when he turned to the side to pick up another vegetable.

'First we have dinner, bath then go to sleep. And the cycle repeats again. I even have to eat his cooking…'

America slammed his face down on the table in frustration. 'If that's the case wouldn't it be better the way it is before?'

He stared off into space for a moment before standing up and walked to where his lover was ...'creating', and wrapped his arms around his slim, delicate waist.

"Ah!" England squeaked out in surprise, startled by the sudden action of America.

The knife in the Brit's hand shimmered on the edge, aided by the wetness from inside the vegetable as he raised it, "America…" England said with a dark tone clearly not happy with what America has done. America turned his head away, a nervous expression painted on his face. "So sorry."

'Should have thought this through...'

"What a little longer, it'll be done soon. At least dry your hair, it's bloody cold."

"No." With that America took away the knife and put on the counter. "Let's not talk about that first England." He slips his hand closer to the Brit's belt.

He leaned closer to the sandy blonde from behind, gently cupping his chin with one hand. "How about we do something couples do on their first night after their marriage."

England blushed at that, he was always hopeless when America was sweet to him. "Dinner…" America manage to unbuckle England's belt "We'll talk about that later, let me have a taste of you first.

"Ah... W-wait! You want to do it here!" England cried as America bent him over the counter a little, slipping one hand into his unbuckled trousers.

"It's better inside than outside right?"

"A-at least in the bedroom… ah!" England gripped the counter tightly as America's hand rutted around in his trousers, tugging his boxers down

He drew the elders cock out of his pants, it was already flushed red at the tip and oozing pre-cum. "I'll do that later."

"It's only the first day and you're already…" England whimpered out as tears filled his eyes from embarrassment. "We should be doing something more normal."

The American looked at the flushed Englishman with lust in his eyes, he really, _really_ didn't want to stop. 'Because the look on your face is so cute when you're happy. So cute… Especially the part when we start doing it and you can't stop.' He caught a glance of something shining in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw a jar on the counter, 'honey'.

As England squeezed his eyes tightly, resting his chin on his hand as America worked his hand over his cock, pumping furiously, America used his free hand and reach over to the jar to open it.

"Augh! So cold!" England cried out, his eyes widening as he felt a single finger coated with something cold and sticky was pushed in his entrance, the feeling startling him. He turned round and glared at America, who just looked him straight in the eyes, with lustful eyes and seemed proud of him improvisation.

"What the bloody hell did you use!" It was less of a question, rather, just a yell.

"Honey." America was never subtle, was he?

America continued slid his fingers in and out, gradually adding one more honey coated finger in, the Brit panted loudly, wishing he wasn't being so aroused by having food product used to lubricate his entrance. "But look, the heat from you makes it nice and slippery."

The darker blonde gently tugged England's shirt open with his other hand, pulling it a little down his back so he could kiss him gently. "Do you think I can put it in now?" Another kiss "S-stupid…" More kisses until Alfred felt he'd sufficiently marked him, made it plain and clear the Brit was his and his only. "Wanna try?"

"Won't it be sweet…?" England asked between pants.

"And what's wrong with it?" The American pushed England's trousers and boxers down as far as he could, and licked up a drop of sweat trickling down his partners neck. "Wait! Don't yo-"

"So sweet, my favourite."

America had crouched behind England, looking at the puckered, prepared hole in front of him, honey still smeared around his backside.

Oh god, this was going to be so good...

America gently licked the cleft of the wonderful buttocks in front of him, his tongue making long, flat strokes against the heated skin as he savoured the taste of both England's skin and the honey.

"Uhnnn… A-Ameri…, I'm g..goning to-Aaahahh!" England whimpered out gently, unable to take the feelings going through his lower regions as his cock twitched at the stimulation his partner was giving his rear, trying to hold it. 'I take it anymore…'

He could hear the wet noises coming from behind him as America's tongue gently slipped into him, massaging his tight walls and driving him absolutely insane with need as he cried out for more.

Saliva trailed down England's chin as he kept panting and gasping, trying to make it last by not reaching down and jerking himself off, no matter how badly he needed release, 'C-coming…'.

He squealed as he felt something large and hard pushing against his opening, pressing it's way inside. "AGH!"

He looked behind him, 'So cold… so hard…' his face red and eyes wide and tearful as he looked up at his lover. "W-wait, wha-what did you in there?"

He nearly froze when he saw what America was holding in his hand.

Now, America lied when he said he never used vegetables for anything other than eating in rare circumstances and burgers.

Because in his hand, was a large carrot, honey dripping off the end of it.

"STOP RUINING THE FOOD!"

"I'll definitely eat it afterwards."

"I won't allow it! STUPID GIT!"

America smiled down at him lovingly. "England."

He gripped hold of England's arm that had been flailing in a failed attempt to snatch the vegetable and pressed the thin end of the carrot slowly back inside his lover, watching it disappear into him slowly. "You're not in the place to decide whether you like it or not." Sweat rolled down America's face, who knew he'd get so hot and bothered just from this?

"Uahh! No! D-don't! Stop it! Ameri…"

England cried out each time the long, orange food item was thrust into his tight hole, feeling it spread him apart and penetrate him like how he wished the American would, because the carrot wasn't long enough to hit his prostate like America's cock could ever so easily, it wasn't warm like America either. He wanted _America._

He was such a mess, honey and saliva trailing down his legs and pre-cum dripping from his cock, and _oh god_ it was too much, he couldn't hold on much longer, especially with America letting go of his arm in favour of gripping one of his soft, pale butt cheeks and penetrating him even _goddamn_ _deeper_ with the carrot.

He yelled out as he could feel himself spill his seed over the floor, adding to the mess already there, his orgasm hitting him full force and making him fall to his knees, desperately drinking in air through his lungs, but not before America pulled the carrot out of his opening, bringing it up to his mouth and licking the fluids off the end of it, relishing the taste. "Are carrots that tasty? Even though you look like didn't seemed to have enough."

America leaned over him, giggling, and England could feel his erection rubbing against him, but he didn't think he had energy to do it anymore...

"Is it really that delicious? Honey-covered carrot."

"N-no.."

"But it doesn't seem that way to me. Then tell me what do you want…""

America seemed to like humiliating him today, making him say that. "Come on, if you don't say it how am I suppose to know?"

'Who the hell had teached America to do these kind of things…' Normally England would blame France but he can't seem to think anymore. "Damn…"

'If that's the case…'

He turned and literally jumped onto America's lap, kissing him deeply, able to taste himself on America's tongue as he let the other fully dominate him, wanting to make him feel as good as he'd made England feel. 'He's finally getting into it…' America thought.

He could feel America's large hands fist into his clothes as well as feel his erection press into his stomach, even harder than before. 'Even though that surprised me a little.'

Pulling away, there was a small strand of saliva that connected the two until America lifted his hand to rub at the corner of his mouth. "E-enough…"

"Enough with the teasing already, just hurry and fill me already…"

"Alright.." America said as he gripped the Brit's chin to pull him back into another kiss. 'This person really is…'

_**As you wish my honey**_

'too adorable for his own good.'

XxxX

England turned over in bed, clutching his arse and his back, thinking about how much it hurts from yesterday's activity.

"Well then I'm off to work." America said walking towards the door. "Have a safe trip…" England replied barely a whisper.

'Having to live with this git under the same roof is quite dangerous. Urgh, I can't move…'

**AN: So… what do you think? Is it ok cuz its my first time writing a fic even if its doujin based. Not to mention one with a lemon in it, I almost got caught by my father… If there's anything else that needed Chinese translated I can help if you want. Thanks for taking the time to read it, I'm grateful.**

**Review are welcomed, flames too but keep it to a minimum my suit is not complete fire proof…**


End file.
